In which we ditch for ice cream
by Natalielikesfood
Summary: "You got a little ice cream on your lip," Drew said, using his thumb to wipe it away. "It's been bugging me for a while." "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Clare thought. Well maybe, this is the start of something new? Drare/Clew.


A/N: I was bored at home. Alone. During summer vacation. Basically all I've been thinking about is how Drew and Clare would make the cutest couple. So I wrote this. I hope you enjoy reading this! Reviews would be highly appreciated. P.S. I don't own anything.

* * *

There are days when I still think about my relationship with Eli. Despite all the obstacles we faced together the relationship was shortlived. I've seen him with Imogen in the halls. I hold no resentment to them. If anything I'm happy for them. Eli's finally getting better and he's happy.

Adam and I are still good friends but I feel as if we've distanced ever since the whole breakup between me and Eli. Now I just feel alone. Me and Jake are living under the same roof. I know. It's weird. Transitioning from him being my boyfriend to new 'brother' isn't easy for me either. Alli basically fell of the face of the planet and left me alone. Everytime I see her she's either with Jenna or somebody else. Do people still acknowledge my existence?

I walked down the halls by myself. My purity ring no longer on. No. I did not lose my v-card. But some of my ideas of what life was supposed to be like has changed. My parents are now divorced and it's all because of an affair. Just because they loved you now doesn't mean they'll love you tomorrow. I decided I don't need to wear a purity ring to prove I'm a virgin. I don't really care about waiting till marriage anymore, but if I feel like the time is right I wouldn't mind sharing that special moment with someone I love.

I stared down at my shoes. They were plain brown flats. Nothing special or out of the ordinary. I've always been plain Jane. Saint Clare if you will. I wonder if this year has anything special planned for me. I continued walking ahead and see someone running my way.

(Narrative)

The two people collided. Drew Torres layed on Clare Edwards. Their legs entangled. Drew stared down at Clare.

"You have pretty eyes." He said.

"Uh thanks.. Can you.. you know get off me now?" She said with a blush on her face.

He raised and brushed himself off. "Oh yeah sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

Drew lended Clare a hand and lifted her up.

Their hands held together longer than needed and they stared into each others eyes.

Clare broke the silence. "I should get going."

"Yeah, uh. How about I walk you to class?" Drew questioned.

"Sure."

"So who do you have right now?" He said with curiousity.

"Ms. Dawes. We had to do a report on Edgar Allen Poe. You know the guy who wrote the Raven?" Clare said.

"Um. I'm not gonna lie. I have no clue who he is." Drew responded.

Clare laughed. " I half expected that. Oh shoot! I just realized I didn't finish my report. I'm a goner. Ms. Dawes is going to kill me." She said anxiously.

"I think I might just have the perfect solution for that." Drew looked at her with a wide grin on his face.

"This means nothing but trouble and I know it," Clare thought.

Drew grabbed her hand and led her to the back door behind the gym. It was one of the only ways to get out of degrassi without getting caught.

"Oh no no no no. We are not skipping Drew!" Clare yelled.

"Shh. Will you be quiet? We're just going to skip a period or two. Chill out Saint Clare." He said lowly.

Soon they were out the school.

"So since we're out of school we might as well have fun right? Let's go get some ice cream." Drew offered.

The bells of the ice cream shop Coldstone jingled when they walked in.

" Can I get one cone with chocolate, and another strawberry cone for mil'lady please." He said politely.

" How'd you know I like stawberry ice cream?" Clare asked.

" Lucky guess?" He murmured with his shoulders shrugged.

" Actually Adam told me. He talks about you guys alot at home. So if you try to tell me something about yourself, don't worry I already know." Drew said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

" That sounded so creepy!" She giggled.

"So what else has Adam told you about me?"

Drew smiled when he noticed that Clare was warming up to him.

"Well. Basically your whole life story. Even your little vampire obsession."

"Oh my god. Even that? I can't believe he told you! Only my closest friends are supposed to know."

"Well I guess I'm one of them now aren't I?" Drew said with a wide grin.

"I guess you are." Clare laughed.

Soon enough the ice cream cones were given to them.

"How much?" Drew questioned.

"Free of charge." The old woman behind the counter exclaimed. She had a smile on her face.

"Oh no. We insist!" Clare argued.

"It's on the house. Don't worry about it. It's rare I see a genuinely happy couple like you guys around." The woman said.

"What couple are you talking about?" Drew and Clare uttered at the same time. Both looking behind themselves.

"We're just friends." Clare objected.

"Well most 'friends' don't hold hands and go on dates." The old woman observed.

The pair looked down at their hands and looked backed up at each other. Then back down at their hands. They both let go and stepped away from one another. Clare and Drew realized they've been holding hands ever since Drew led her out of the school.

They grabbed their cones and walked out the shop in silence. They sat down on a random bench. The birds were chirping in the background.

Drew stole glances at Clare when she wasn't looking and when Drew wasn't looking Clare was doing the same.

"So..." Drew began.

"That was so akward!" Clare yelled.

"Saying that will not make this any less awkward Clare."

"Yeah I know. Sorry."

They looked at each other then bursted out in laughter.

"Why are we laughing?" Drew laughed.

"I have no idea!" Clare squeaked out.

They ended up going to a nearby playground.

"I'll race you to the swings. Last one is a rotten egg!" Drew yelled while already running.

"Cheater!" Clare exclaimed while running as well.

When Drew was close to the swings, he heard a yell.

"CLARE!" He yelled now running towards her.

She sat on the ground holding her knee. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" Drew asked worriedly.

"Gotcha." With a smile on her face she ran off.

Drew ran after her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling to him. They laughed together loudly. Clare turned around in his arms. The laughter soon died down. They looked into each others eyes while Drew caressed Clare's face.

"I never noticed her before. I always thought of her as Adam's friend. But now that I do know her, I know I sure as hell won't forget her. I really like Clare." Drew thought.

" He's always seemed like a big jerk. But I've gotten to know him alot today. He's actually really sweet, I think I might like him." Clare thought.

"It's fun hanging out with you," Drew said. "I like it."

"Me too."

_What the hell are you waiting for?_

Clare bit her lip. She leaned closer and started to close her eyes. Closer. Closer. Almost there-

"You got a little ice cream on your lip," Drew said, using his thumb to wipe it away. "It's been bugging me for a while."

Clare pulled back and cursed.

"_You've got to be fucking kidding me_." Clare thought.

Drew smiled, looking up at the sky.

"I'm just playing with you." Drew said as he chuckled.

He kissed her softly pulling her towards him.

Clare pulled away slowly. "I'm not just another one of the girls right? Because I'm not Bianca, or like any of the other girls who will—"

"Clare." He silenced her with another kiss.

"I'm not done talking to you Drew!" Clare said as they walked back to school hand in hand.


End file.
